


Snowbound

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Lewis and Hathaway stuck on a snowbound train".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/gifts).



Lewis stamped his feet on the platform at Birmingham new Street station, wondering if they’d ever warm up sufficiently that he would be able to feel his toes again.  Their train from Manchester had been delayed due to bad weather, which meant they’d missed their connection and they were forced to wait three quarters of an hour for the next train to Oxford.

They’d been co-operating with officers from the Greater Manchester Police over a particularly unpleasant case, which had involved the death of two young children and the serious injury to a third.  Their contribution had enabled significant progress to be made, which should have left Lewis and Hathaway feeling upbeat, but the nature of the case meant that all they wanted to do was get home and forget about it as far as possible.  And now the weather was doing what it could to thwart this.

Finally their train arrived and the two men found some seats.  Hathaway took out his book and Lewis made himself as comfortable as he could in order to get some sleep.  It seemed the best way to pass the rest of the journey.

A while later Lewis woke up and peered around.  “Where are we??” he asked.

“Somewhere between Leamington Spa and Banbury.  We’ve been stopped for about five minutes.”

At that point a tinny voice spoke.  “This is your train manager.  We are sorry to have to tell you that a heavy fall of snow has blocked the line towards Banbury.  We are currently working to clear the line and in the meantime apologise for the delay.”

“Bloody typical,” muttered Lewis.

Hathaway made no comment and Lewis looked curiously at him.  Everyone else was sighing, grumbling to their companions or reaching for their mobile phone to explain why they were once again going to be late.  Hathaway, however, looked straight ahead and Lewis saw the tension in his face.

“You okay, man?” He asked.

“I just want to get home.”

“Yeah, we all do.”

“No, I need to get home.”

“Got plans for this evening?”

“Nothing like that,” Hathaway spoke so sharply that Lewis looked at him again.

“Anything I can do to help?”

Hathaway remained silent and Lewis saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

“James, talk to me.”

“All I want is to get home, get into bed and pull the duvet over my head.  And I can’t!”

“It’s okay, we all have days like that.”

Cautiously Lewis put his arm round Hathaway and pulled the younger man towards him.  “Believe me, I know how you feel.”

Lewis held Hathaway whilst he sobbed on his shoulder.  The train started moving after about ten minutes.  Lewis expected Hathaway to move away, but then he realised from his breathing that he had fallen asleep.  Keeping his arm around him he wondered again how long Hathaway would stay in the job.


End file.
